Hevan
by BookAmbassador
Summary: Armin Arlert never thought that he would be an abandoned omega, let alone pregnant with his childhood friend he thought loved him. He thought he could until everything turned for the worst. Eren Jeager, an Alpha, never thought he'd lose his childhood friend and his omega. He never knew what happened, but he'll do anything to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first AOT fanfic on this site! Please review and (if you don't want to kill me by the end of this) fav/follow.**

Armin couldn't believe it. He was his, at least he thought he was. But if he was, why he being doing this with him? Armin's eyes teared up, high pitched breaths leaving his body.

Eren, his Alpha, was fucking Levi, the one he thought he beat Eren to. Apparently not. A muffled gasp could be heared. They saw him! Armin made eye contact with Eren. Eren's dilated, lust filled eyes saw him. His face immediately turned into a shocked expression. Tears stream bed down his cheeks as he heard every word said.

"Eren, I'm better than that fucking excuse of an Omega, h-huh?" Levi moaned softly gripping Eren's hair with one hand. Eren was still looking at Armin, but Levi didn't notice.

"Y-Yeah, h-he's just a slut..." What was he saying?! Of course he didn't mean that! He loved his beautiful Omega!

Levi flipped him on his back and sat up wiggling between Eren's legs and thrust into him slowly. Armin never topped him and he sees why he didn't. It was amazing! He lets out an roaring cry as Levi grinds his hips against his. That was all Armin needed to see. He ran. He ran throwing his promise ring and the card he was planning to give Eren onto the ground.

Armin eventually stopped at a train station. He flipped out his phone thumbing roughly at the keys.

'Mikasa?' She replied faster than he thought she would since it was late at night.

'Can I come over?' He bite his lip. Usually when he had a rare fight with his Alpha he would come over Mikasa's apartment. They would talk about how Eren thinks and he should be careful.

'Of course you can. What happened this time?' Armin wondered if he should tell her about his- that- Alpha and Beta.

'Yeah. It's just Eren being an ass again.'

Armin sighed miserably shutting off his phone. He felt guilty he lied to the one he could trust. She's been so loyal of a friend and here he is lying about something so big. He shrugged it off as he stepped onto the train. He was soon paralyzed by the amount of Alpha stinch it was fuming the place. He didn't realize his own Omegan scent was making itself known. All the hungry Alpha's turned to him, their pupils lust written. Armin trembled backing up against the door letting a defensive and obviously frightened snarl peel from his throat.

That only made the Alpha's laugh in response. A tall big blonde walked into the front. It was Riener. He always flirted with him, always puffing up anyone he could.

"Well looky here! The wuss finally let the kitten off it's leash!"

Bertholdt, Riener's accomplice, soon came beside him jumping at the defenseless Omega. Armin flinched whimpering, his instincts screaming for him to submit, but fear was winning the race. He let out another Omegan snarl, making some of the surrounding Alpha's step back. That's all.

Riener huffed in annoyance and let a scratchy growl vibrate the room. Armin whimpered his head tilting slowly against his will. He heard some of the Alpha's groan in anticipation. He didn't know some many Alpha's were single. Well, most aren't single, but Omega's are rare. The males are the rarest. Eren told him that he considered himself lucky he got to mate with one of the most rarest of beautiful creatures in the world. He chuckled softly remembering how confused he was when he figured out he was a boy not a girl.

Another man, Beta perhaps, walked up to him, grabbing him by his sweater staring him face to face.

"Hey, princess, what position you like?"

"Wh-What?!" They probably thought he was a girl! They probably won't keep him if they think he's a girl.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir, but I'm going over m-my friends house and-"

He was cut off by a growl.

"Hey! Is it a boy or a girl?!" An Alpha shouted.

That set everyone off. They gathered around Armin. He tried to push his way through, but Riener grabbed his wrists.

"Where do you think you're going, sweet cheeks?"

He soon found his wrist being trapped above his head, his sweater tying them to the pole. Armin screamed for help, but there was no one there that actually wanted to help. A red head Alpha sniffed at his chest and licked at his pink bud. Armin whimpered not wanting to admit it felt pretty good. Bertholdt soon appeared behind him, tugging at his shorts and underwear.

"D-Don't! Please! I-I'm begging you!" Armin cried. He didn't want them to know he was male! The fact Eren hadn't bonded him made things. Could they not smell Eren all over him?!

Bertholdt finally got the Omega's shorts and underwear off. All the Alpha's marveled at what was before them! Finally a male Omega! The Alpha picked up Armin by his thighs spreading them apart and lifting them to show Armin's pale plump butt and his shiny pink, puckered hole. Armin reddened as something else made itself appear.

"Oh look at that! He's getting off by us looking at his hole! Such a whore!" Armin let a miserable cry as the Alphas laughed and began to touch him.

One Alpha fingered at his hole without any sort of lubricant. Armin wanted to protest, but it was no use. He was done for. The finger slipped in, the slick eliminating from his ass covering it.

The Alpha laughed with satisfaction. Two blonde headed Alphas found their way to his nipples, sucking the buds roughly. The Omega lets out a cry from pleasure and pain. It surprised how many moans and grunts he heard. They were jerking off by rape! Armin was surprised himself when he gasped. The pleasure that shot through him was amazing. He then realized Bertholdt and Riener were licking and nipping at his scent gland.

Then heard pants unzipping and low chuckles. Bertholdt then whispered in his ear.

"Here comes the good part."

Armin yelped as he felt himself being bent over the sweater securing his arms. The Alphas cheered loving this. Were they really that sick?! Armin's breath hitched in his throat as he felt his rear being penetrated by something. He then felt his hand being lead and them grasping something hard. He heard moans.

"Make sure to rub it real good, doll."

"And make sure to pay extra attention to the tip, please."

Armin felt tears streaming relentlessly down his face. He moaned loudly and shamefully as the cock inside him started to move. He felt his hand being moved across the two Alpha's groins.

"Damn, he feels n-nice!" Bertholdt grunted a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't know a hand could feel this good!"

Armin squeaked when he felt his head being yanked to the side and something wet, but hard being pressed against it.

"Let's see how his mouth is!"

The cock thrusted into his mouth and being pumping, hitting the back of his throat. Tears began to rain down his cheeks. He didn't want this! He should've just jacked Eren! He clutched at the one of the Alpha's pants to support himself and trying to wiggle out. The males moaned louder, all of their hips rocking faster.

Armin began to feel it. He was close to his peak and so were they. With erratic thrusts they all came one after the other. Armin screams were muffled as he was filled and covered with cum.

"Wow... he's a great fuck toy..."

"Yeah... we'll be seeing him again!"

Armin could feel any of his limbs as he fell to the ground, blacking out.

Armin soon woke up to the bright light through the window. He automatically knew where he was. He was at Mikasa's...


	2. Chapter 2

Armin sighed as he covered his face with his hands. He really didn't want to be there. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up by his waist.

"Armin! Are you okay?!"

Of course it was Mikasa. Armin felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes. He hugged her back tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa kissed his cheek.

"What happened to you?! You were covered in semen! Who did this to you?!"

"Mikasa-"

"Does Eren know?!"

Armin gasped remembering he needed to (thought he needed) To call Eren. He sprang up, throwing everything everywhere looking for his shorts with his phone in it.

"Fucking dick sucking, pussy licking motherfuckers where's my phone?!"

Mikasa's eyes widened at his language. He had never cussed around her.

"A-Armin, your shorts are on the bed." Armin paused before pouncing on his shorts and flipping his phone open. Eren had called him 27 times and 105 text messages apologizing about something... Armin finally remembered what happened that night and through his phone to the wall. Mikasa went over and hugged him gently.

"Go home to Eren..."

Armin trembled.

"I... don't want to..."

Mikasa got up.

"I'm going to get him then."

Before Armin had time to object, Mikasa was out the door. Armin huffed getting out the bed and rushing to throw on some clothes. He stole Mikasa's blue dress with purple butterflies on it. He ran out grabbing his phone and out the door into the exciting and cruel world.

Mikasa arrived at Eren's and covered her nose at the fowl stench she smelled.

"Eren..."

Then she heard ragged breaths and panting. She turned the corner and her she gasped at the sight before her. Eren was bucking his hips hard into Levi's mouth both of them covered in loads of semen and the smell of an sex crazed Alpha and a overwhelmed Beta floated around the room. Eren stopped on sight of Mikasa and smirked. He stalked toward her.

Mikasa backed up frightened. You never want to make sudden moves around a crazy Alpha. Then she felt a sting in her neck.

Everything went blank.

Armin pouted as he walked around the Pack territory. He couldn't believe he actually got himself lost! Who in the hell does that?! Then he heard a cry for help. You could've mistook it for a girl if you weren't paying attention. It definitely was a boy... an omega at that! Armin had to see him!

Armin followed the sent. It was a comforting smell. He finally reached him. Armin gasped. This boy looked to only be 8. He had long brown hair in the front and short hair in the back. Why were this men trying to mess with him?!

"Come on, cutie~ We aren't gonna hurt cha~"

"Yeah, we just want to give you to a nice father with a lovely big brother~"

Two men walked up. The taller reached down to pick the boy up.

"It's time to go home now~"

The boy trembled and scream crawling away.

"I-I don't want to go with you badies!"

One scoffed. The "dad" growled.

"Get him."

They all smirked lunging for the boy. Armin ran and through his body over the boys snarling.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!"

They all, including the little boy, looked at him confused.

"Look, you-"

"Leave before I call the head Alpha on you!"

They all froze then began backing up slowly and some even started to run.

"Now, now, sweet cheeks. You can have your precious brother back-"

"Go!" Armin snarled.

The rest ran after the others.

Armin looked at the boy to see the little one trembling.

"M-Mister, I sorry I caused you lots of trouble... please don't go leave me."

Armin smiled softly letting his omega scent comfort the boy. He hugged the small body, plopping him in his lap and rocking him.

"Don't worry, sweetie... I'm not going to leave. I'm your brother now."

The boy smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Armin's waist.

"Brother, I'm going go home wit you, right?"

Armin giggled setting the boy down and began walking.

"Follow me."

He hummed for a little before hearing the boy cry out again. Armin looked back at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?!"

The boy was crawling after Armin, tears coming down his cheek.

"Don't leave me, Brother! Don't leave me!"

Armin hurried back to him, holding out his hand.

"Just come and walk with your brother."

The boy frowned sobbing a little more.

"I d-don't walk... I c-can't..."

Armin smiled softly and picked him up placing him on his hip.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you."

Armin arrived at his and Eren's house and walked in placing the boy on the couch. The boy whimpered latching onto his dress.

"Take me with you!"

Armin smiled, kissing the young's forehead.

"I'll be right back."

Armin walked into his and the Alpha's room and gasped. Not again... not with her...

Mikasa... the one he thought he could trust... was ridding his Alpha... Eren...

Mikasa cried out.

"A-Armin... I-I'm sorry..."

Armin covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best not to cry and ran out picking the boy up.

Armin got a hotel and bought groceries and clothes for him and the boy. Armin and the boy sat, cuddling in the bed, watching "The Pagemaster" and eating popcorn and ice cream.

"Sweetie, what's your name?"

The boy looked up at him smiling.

"Clemente."

Armin bite his lip, trying his hardest not to squeal at how cute this boy was.

"And how old are you, Clemente?"

"I'm 9 I think."

Armin pouted.

"You don't have a family?"

Clemente smiled snuggling into his big brother.

"Why would I when I have you, Brother?!"

Armin smiled his biggest smile since yesterday, hugging the fragile boy.

"That's right. You're my little precious brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Armin awoke to the sound of an alarm. It wasn't an alarm clock. It was a fire alarm. Armin gasped and reached out to feel for Clemente.

He wasn't there.

Armin darted out of bed and began to stumble looking for the little omega. Luckily, Clemente was just in the bathroom in the corner, crouching down and holding his head. He was trembling and Armin could make out the wet spot in his onesie. The boy finally looked and spotted Armin.

"Brother! Help! I'm scared and I smell something burning!"

Armin smiled at his cuteness (even though he really shouldn't) and went to the boy, picking him up. The boy clung to him and buried his face into his neck.

"Clemente, everything's going to be fine. I've got you. I won't let anything hurt."

Armin almost laughed at himself because Clemente was going to get shots today. Even though, he might not with this fire spreading. Armin took Clemente's favorite blanket, stuffed his wallet and cell phone in his pajama shorts, and snagged his keys heading for the door. He did his best to dodge the fire and sheltered the whimpering boy in his arms.

By the time he made it out the door, he saw someone walk by. It was almost slow motion when he recognized who it was. Armin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He started speed walking out the hotel. He had noticed that his room wasn't the only one on fire. There were also two other rooms blazing up.

He shook his head and unlocked the car door, gently placing the boy inside the back seat. The boy cried out and held onto Armin's waist, nuzzling his stomach.

"Don't leave me. I want to seat in the front with you."

Armin pouted. "I can't. You're not old enough yet. Plus, what if we get in a car accident? You could get hurt."

Clemente pouted also, holding onto Armin tighter. "I don't care. As long I'm with you, I'm fine."

Armin gasped remembering what Eren had said to him just before he had came home to that nightmare.

_Eren was sitting on the edge of the king sized bed while Armin was laying on his stomach andreading another one of those Harlequin books. Eren smiled up at Armin and leaned over kissing his ankle, admiring how the beautiful it looked with the ankle bracelet. Armin giggled and looked back at Eren._

_"Armin, do you realize how beautiful you are?" Armin blushed at that statement. He still couldn't believe such a wonderful man had fell for him._

_"I don't believe I do, want to show me?" Armin smirked, curling seductively. Just the way Eren liked it. Unfortunately, Eren knew he was teasing. Armin had work in._

_Armin almost teared up and kissed the boy's forehead, calming him down. He buckled him up and hopped in the driver's seat and turn on the radio. Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey boomed out of the speakers. He sniffled, liquid pooling in his eyes._

_"Don't play with me Armin or you might not make it to work?" Eren laughed, climbing on top of Armin. Armin turned on his back and smiled, wrapping his arms around his lovely Alpha's neck. _

_"Oh, but I just want to play for a while! Wouldn't a wonderful Alpha play with his omega?" Armin purred, cupping those bronzed cheeks and pouted playfully._

_Eren grinned. Armin knew he couldn't say no to him. _

_"Armin, don't blame me if you're late."_

_Eren drove his nose into his sweet mate's neck, loving the addicting scent originating from it. He kissed the smooth skin there before brushing his lips up to his earlobe. Armin tilted his head back and to the side, letting Eren map out his body for the millionth time as he let out a soft breath. Eren's caresses were always light and fluttering._

_Armin gripped onto his biceps, bring his head up to brush his lips against his partner's chiseled jaw. His lips teased the olive skin there forcing a breath out Eren. The touches weren't to teasing and soft, showing the passion of their love. _

_Eren slide his hand down the omega's side, feeling the curve of his hip. He kneaded at the skin there before sliding is down to caress at the pure skin of his thigh. It was always soft and he always caught himself wondering if Armin shaved. He dug his nails into the flesh deciding he needed to decorate the clear skin with the marks of their love. Armin hissed. _

_He had to stop Eren before things got to serious. Eren felt his mate push to get up and smirked, attacking his sensitive neck. Armin giggled at Eren's attempt to keep him there._

_"Eren, I probably got to go soon. Let me up." Armin pushed at the Alpha's shoulder's, motioning for him to get off him._

_"But Armin-" _

_Eren pouted._

_Armin pouted back at him._

_Eren knew he just couldn't win. He let his lover up._

_"Fine, but you owe me a kiss!"_

_Armin laughed and leaned up._

_"Okay, you big baby!"_

_He attacked Eren's cheek, smooching it hard while making kissing noises. Eren laughed and whined at the same time, playfully trying to push him away._

_"Armin!"_

_Finally, Armin decided to free his prisoner. Soon, Eren walked his omega to the door and they embraced each other, loving the feel of each others warmth. They looked up at each other, Armin staring into those clear emerald green jewels and Eren looking into the sea of sparkling blue._

_"See you later, Eren. I'll be coming home early, okay?"_

_Eren pouted again, holding that lithe body close. He truly was a big child._

_"Please hurry home."_

_Armin chuckled and kissed his cheek, slipping out the safety of his arms._

_"I'll be back soon enough, honey. Be a good boy and don't mess up. I'll give you present if you!"_

_The Alpha eyes sparked with excitement. Almost like a puppy._

_"Deal!"_

_The two love birds shared a passionate kiss, like they always did before the other left._

_"Hurry home, babe!"_

_Armin finally let the tears slip down his flushed cheeks. He really did love that man._

Suddenly, he felt tiny arms around his shoulders.

It was Clemente, hugging him from behind the seat.

"Brother, are you all right?"

Armin smiled at the boy's concern.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Do you want to go eat?"

Clemente slowly nodded his head a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Armin laughed. He stopped then laughed again. It felt go to finally laugh again. Clemente started to laugh himself. Armin soon started to drive off to their destination.

* * *

Eren panted as Mikasa got through from riding on his cock. Everything ached and he felt like his dick was about to fall off. He started thinking about Armin again for the trillionth time that day. The blonde couldn't stay out his head.

He already had a feeling he lost the love of his life. He sighed and tried to sit up, but his legs decided that they didn't want to work. He almost started to cry. Was he really gonna lose everything?

Then he heard a voice. Or voices. Levi's voice and a women's voice. He tried to listen but he felt something warm engulfing his dick. He looked down and saw Mikasa sucking him off. He growled and tried to push her off, but he felt something go off in him. It almost felt forced. Like a light switch.

"M-Mikasa, stop..."

She didn't budge. He then found himself bucking up into her mouth, grunting. No later did the male Beta walked in. He smirked at the scene in front of him and straddled Eren's face.

Eren couldn't resist the force inside him. He started thrusting inside Mikasa's mouth and sucked on Levi. Mikasa pushed down on his hips, stopping his motion and moved to sit on his cock. Eren couldn't be patient and rammed his cock up into her. He then remembered when he was doing this with his omega. It was almost as if it was him.

He started slamming his cock inside her as if he wanted to break her. Or more so the illusion it was Armin. He then felt something rubbing against the back of his throat. It was Levi bucking his hips against his mouth.

Eren started to black out. It was too much stimulation on his sensitive girth. Before everything went blank, Armin appeared in his mind with that glowing smile of his...

Oh his Armin...


	4. Chapter 4

Since Armin was too lazy to eat at a restaurant, they decided to order pizza. Armin looked over the little omega in the seat next to him and thought about how he was supposed to provide for him when he wasn't even okay himself. He wasn't stable either, but he had to be strong. He didn't want to let his depression effect the boy too. Then there's the fact he had to find a place to stay. Is this what it feels like to take care of children? Armin felt totally fucked.

He decided he would go in the place to pick up the pizza, Clemente placed comfortably on his back. When Armin walked in, he almost dropped the body on him. The cashier there was a very old friend and he never thought he'd meet him again since he moved.

"Marco Bott!" He laughed pulling the his friends attention up to him. Armin grew red with the embarrassment of his outburst. "D-Do you remember me?"

"Armin Arlert! How's it been, buddy? I haven't seen you in forever." Marco's lips curved into that gentle smile of his.

That smile had Armin's stomach fluttering, a nostalgic feeling spreading through his whole body. He couldn't believe how long is was sing he'd seen those freckled cheeks and those brown pools of compassion. He bet he looked horrible at the moment. His hair was tussled, sticking every which way. He was still in his pajamas even though it was well into the afternoon, about 3:00pm? His eyes were red and puffed from crying just minutes before coming here.

"Yeah. I-I've been fine. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" He said tucking his chin in, trying to shrink himself. Why couldn't he have seen him when didn't look like the total wreck he was? Well he had to deal with it. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Marco called his name.

"Armin?" Marco said, his face was washed over with concern.

"I-I'm sorry, Marco. What were you saying?" Armin put on the best smile he could master.

Marco raised an eyebrow, still obviously worried about his friend. "I was asking you who that little fellow was on your back." He smiled at the lad. "Is he yours?"

Armin looked back at Clemente to find him sleeping quietly, soft breaths blowing across his cheek. He smiled softly. "I- This is Clemente. I saved him from some horny bastards." Armin's twisted with anger. "I mean the nerve of the packs these days. The boy is only nine! Nine!"

His friend laughed at the cute face Armin made. He had to admit, the omega was feisty at times.

"Calm down, cutie." He grabbed the pizza forgotten on the counter, his shoulders moving with his laughter. "I get off in a few. Want to go to my place? You two can eat there and we can catch up on stuff."

The omega nodded slowly, settling the sleeping boy on his hip moving to grab the pizza. "If that's okay with you, I'd like that very much." Plus, he didn't have much of a choice. He is, in fact, homeless at the moment.

Finally, after waiting for 15 minutes (which felt like an hour to Armin), Marco walked out of the small building carrying a few extra pizzas in his hands. He usually took the bus, but since Armin had a car he could finally go home without smelling like garlic and old people. Armin had Clemente settled in the back seat, buckled in comfortably. The white forerunner was slightly shaking as the music vibrated off it. Marco found it extremely cute how Armin sung with the song, dancing with the beat and his hair pulled back in a small pony-tail, string of hair dangling out.

"Hey, gonna unlock the door anytime soon?" Marco laughed, knocking on the window lightly. Armin jumped slightly, startled, and unlocked the door. His cheeks were a slight red.

"U-Um, don't tell anyone what you just saw or-" He made a fake gun with his hand, making a serious face. He tried his best to not let his lips twist into a smile. "I will find you- and I will kill you."

Marco put his hands up in surrender, pretending to be scared. "Well I'm sorry, Officer. I'll try not share such an explicit thing."

They laughed and Armin pulled out of the parking lot, speeding slightly. Marco, of course, gave him the directions and they pulled up into these apartments. The outside had light brown bricks, bushes and a variety colors of flowers aligning them. The door was a green color. It was ugly, but it somehow went with the feeling of apartment living. They pull in the parking space closest to his apartment and Armin hops out to get Clemente. Marco rolled his eyes and laughed as he caught on that Armin went to get him first so he didn't have to carry the pizza so he raced to the door. Marco snickered to himself. He had the keys.

After a little teasing, Marco unlocked the door and the smell of Hawaiian Breeze filled Armin's nostrils. He blinked as he saw other faces there. He was surprised he actually remembered some of them. The one that any ordinary person would mistake her for him and the second person he "came out the closet" to was Christa Riess. Wrestling in the middle of the living room floor was the goofiest people he's ever met, Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. He laughed, taking off his shoes and stepped in, resting Clemente in the guest room.

"Hey, guys!" Marco cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Guess who's here?" Armin notice him look behind him, Armin giving him a nod to indicate Clemente was resting in the back.

Christa was the first one to get and she hugged him tightly, smiling. "Armin! It's been so long!" Connie and Sasha chimed in "Yeah-" "Long time no seen, man!"

Everyone jumped on him, group hugging him. Armin blushed from so much attention and giggled, wiggling in their grasp. "G-Guys! Okay, I get it, you missed me!" Everyone slowly lets go, laughing softly.

"Armin, meet my girlfriend, Ymir!" Christa clung to his arm, smiling pointing to girl that look almost like a guy if you couldn't see those boobs.

"'Sup, Armin!" Ymir called, grinning. "Nice to meet ya." Armin nodded, acknowledging her. Marco tapped his shoulder and pointed, reveling a two-toned hair Beta looking at Armin, almost as if in awe.

"Hey, Jean! Come meet my friend!" Marco wiggled his eyebrows at Armin, nudging his shoulder as Jean made his way over. "Totally love struck." The omega chuckled and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder.

"U-Uh-" Jean's voice cracked and he gulped, holding out his hand. "H-Hi, I'm Jean Kirstein. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Armin Alert. Nice to meet you too." He said and took his hand smiling, a soft laugh shaking his body. Jean grinned and Marco looked between the two. He was smiling but there was a glint of something his eyes.

"I brought pizza! Get it before it gets cold!" Marco announced. Everyone rushed for a piece. Armin pulled two slices back for Clemente. Connie and Sasha passed out the drinks, Armin settling for lemonade.

"Just Dance time!" Sasha popped up and started setting up, everyone helping push the furniture back. Connie grabbed four wii sticks and passed one to Sasha, Christa, Armin and Ymir. Sasha smirked and hurried, clicking on "Baby One More Time". They chose who they wanted to be and started.

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

That something wasn't right here

Oh baby baby

I shouldn't have let you go

And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

They first started off as a mess of head tilting and waddling kind of like penguins while kicking up a leg in intervals. After getting a hang of it, they started to swing there arms, Sasha accidentally hitting Christa once. The three guys in the back cheered them on.

"Go Sasha!" Connie cheered, making her laugh, stumbling a little. Marco jumped in.

"Shake that bubble butt, Armin!" Armin giggled and wiggled his booty before getting back to the game. Christa had the crown, meaning she was winning.

My loneliness is killing me

I must confess, I still believe

When I'm not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

They begin bend their arms, swinging them side to side before making it gradually bigger. Then they begin swinging their arms and moved their arms in a hitting motion. Then it they flicked their hands from their waist going up to their chest three times. Finally, they hit their designated poses. Sasha had an fist in the air on one leg. Christa kicked out a leg to the side, hand on her hip and arm sticking out, her hand balled in a fist. Armin popped his hip out, resting his hand on it and making a number one, almost as if pointing up. Ymir put her hand on her hip and lifted up an arm, bending it so her forearm was behind her head.

Christa and Armin were the only ones that got a perfect.

Oh baby, baby

The reason I breathe is you

Boy you got me blinded

Oh baby, baby

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

That's not the way I planned it

Show me, how you want it to be

Tell me baby

'Cause I need to know now what we've got

With arms bend at the side, they began to swing them open like doors and lifting them up, crossing their arms. Then while in the air, they slowly let them down, shaking their hips and then bending their arms again, forearms swinging up and down. Christa and Ymir began to bend down sweeping their arms together, crossing them while Armin and Sasha whip their arms up, until they're parallel, all of them switching one move for the other.

The chorus repeated and when they did the poses Sasha ended up falling on Christa letting Armin take the crown.

Oh baby, baby

Oh baby, baby

Ah, yeah, yeah

Oh baby, baby

How was I supposed to know

Oh pretty baby

I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess, that my loneliness

Is killing me now

Don't you know I still believe

That you will be here

And give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time

They repeated bending their arms, swinging their forearms right to left before Christa and Armin got on the ground and they held their arms out to the side, the two on the ground swinging their arms til their hands our about to touch, repeating while Sasha and Ymir being as their copy (only standing). The two on the ground then stand up and they all turn sideways, sticking a foot out in front of them a hand on the shoulder behind of them. Then in one swift move they twist, repeating the move.

While their arms were up during the switch, they swung them down then up in a "U" motion. Then they shimmied their hand up their bodies again before hitting a pose. Repeating the motions during the chorus, they finish the game.

Sasha flopped in Connie's lap while Ymir and Christa congratulated Armin.

"Armin, I had a feeling your body was flexible!" Marco teased, earning a playful kissy face from Armin.

"I bet you can't do any better!" Armin narrowed his eyes jokingly, smirking. Marco glared back, accepting the implied challenge.

"Deal-" The conversations quite down as Clemente walked in. "- Tomorrow." Armin nodded in agreement and walked over to Clemente and noticed his eyes wide and glazed with liquid.

"Clemente! What's wrong? What happened? How are you walking? Did you remember something?" Armin frowned holding him close.

"S-Someone wants you-" He stuttered, clutching onto the fabric of his clothes. "P-Please be careful." Armin nodded, tenderly kissing the forehead of the child.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Armin went in the back. He pouted as he felt worried eyes boring into his back. He didn't even try to fix his hair, more hair had already out the hair bow. He pressed his hand against the window and decided it felt alright not to wear a jacket. He looked at his pajamas. His over sized shirt was crinkled up from the dance and his shorts were riding up. He pulled on the hem of them to smooth the wrinkles out some.

After finding himself presentable, he stuck on his converse and walked out eyes scanning his surroundings. There was a soft voice.

"Pst- over here." Armin squinted and stalked behind the building, where he heard the voice. Then he felt a hand clap over his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist, a hot breath brushing against his ear. "Sh."

Armin knew better than to kick and scream. If getting bullied has taught him anything, it's the more you struggle the more they hold you down. He controlled his breathing and waited for this stranger to speak. He felt the arm around his waist tighten. It wasn't alarming. It was as though he was holding him as if he were something precious to him.

"Armin..." Armin could pinpoint that voice from a mile away. It was Eren. Eren buried his face into Armin's neck, smelling the scent gland there. His hand that was over his mouth moved so he could glide his hands down Armin's stomach. Armin could feel his eyes fluttering closed at the brunette's touch.

Then he remembered.

"Eren, get off me!" He cried and shoved the Alpha off him only to have himself pinned against the wall, Eren wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing at his neck, making sure to rub against the gland making the omega squeak. "E-Eren, stop-"

"I'm sorry..." His voice cracked and he gripped his waist and pressed his lips over Armin's his eyes widening with surprise. Armin was melting. He missed Eren's touch. He fastened his arms around that strong neck, arms resting on those broad shoulders. Damn it. He was falling for a man that cheated on him with one of the top dogs in the pack and his best friend. He pushed him off.

"Eren, stop! Leave me alone! What the fuck makes you think you can cheat on me then try to take me back?" He started to stomp away before Eren grabbed his arm. "Let me go!"

"Armin, no- I-I- please let me explain." Eren, an Alpha, was practically begging him,an omega.

"No, you asshole! Go fuck one of those bitches! I mean you did have fun doing that, didn't you?" He knew he was being harsh, but how could he not?

"N-No, please, Armin... I-" He was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"Don't you dare give me that shit. You don't have the right to say those to me." Fingers intertwined.

"But, I-I- do... just let-" His hand was pulled up to the brunette's lips, trembling lips kissing his knuckles. Liquid hitting his hand, startled him. Eren was crying because of him.

Fingertips softly slide along olive cheeks then down his neck, caressing it like butterfly kisses. Armin felt so guilty. He shouldn't be but this part of him was yelling at him screaming at him that he had the man he fell in love with. The sound of crickets brought him back and yanked himself free from Eren's hold.

"Armin, no- please-" Eren was stepping towards him, Armin stumbling backwards his head shaking and his mouth mouthing "no". Armin felt like his insides were going be pulled out from his butt. He had enough. He ran back inside. It was too much for him. So stood there was a broken Alpha.


End file.
